A hot cup of tea
by Zhang96
Summary: Un evento inesperado, en el día menos pensado. Le daría un giro a la existencia de Sasuke Uchiha. SasuSaku Month día 23


_**Disclaimer's incluidos. **_

_¡Feliz mes SasuSaku! Día número23: A hot cup of tea! Bueno lo relacione un poco con el cumpleaños de Sasuke, pensé que no subiría nada. Pero bueno, aquí está. Un One-shot para celebrar el mes y el día de nuestro Uchiha!_

_Este fanfic está disponible tanto en Fanfiction como en Fanfic .Es, prohibida su publicación en cualquier otro foro y/o páginas sin el permiso de la autora._

* * *

**-A Hot Cup Of Tea-**

"_La mujer es como una buena taza de café: la primera vez que se toma, no deja dormir"—Alejandro Dumas_

.

.

.

_Soledad_…

Podría ser la palabra más precisa para describirlo, aunque muchos lo odiaran, o le temieran. Aseguraba que todos lo habrían experimentado más de una vez en su vida, sin importar la edad o el sexo. Sin embargo debía reconocer que llegado a un punto exacto, debían necesitarlo para encontrarse a sí mismo, dejando a un lado los prejuicios sociales, los deseos de sus padres…la manipulación de los medios para vender ideas.

Y apostaría, sin dudarlo, que todos, absolutamente todos el mundo, estamos _solos. _Ignorando las objeciones que muchos harían frente a la previa afirmación, se debe resaltar que somos humanos, claramente algo se conocen, pero olvidan que nos denominaos de esa manera, por la capacidad de razonamiento que tenemos, y tristemente nuestro egoísmo…_ ¡Qué nadie lo niegue! _Y reconozcan que odiamos ver el dolor ajeno, el que siempre estará presente. Escondido en lo más profundo de nuestro pensamiento, esperando a atacar en cualquier momento.

¿Acaso nos interesamos por aquel joven que camina sin ningún expresión en su rostro, entre la multitud radiante, por las vacaciones que están tomando lugar? Claramente no es así, pero si nos tomáramos el tiempo de ver más allá, reconoceríamos indudablemente el dolor, la tristeza y la soledad reflejados en sus ojos, ónix, que son constantemente ocultados bajo esos mechones de color azabache. Y sus expresiones directas y concisas.

_Sasuke Uchiha_ el perfecto ejemplo para la soledad, perdió a su familia a temprana edad, como consecuencia de un conflicto que, para muchos, aún era un misterio. Distanciándose el mundo, encerrándose en su propia burbuja. Creyendo firmemente, que a lo mejor, _el destino_ no estaba de su lado ¿cómo es posible que en pleno verano, caiga una lluvia torrencial? Cuando se esta recorriendo sin prisa las calles de Tokio.

"_Genial"_ pensó sacudiendo un poco su ropa, justamente ese día era su cumpleaños _23 de Julio_ el idiota de su amigo Naruto le había citado más tarde para salir, argumentando que no era posible quedarse _solo _un día tan importante, lo consideraba la única persona que logro acercarse a él. Aunque muchos no lo creerían, las mujeres ser habían vuelto innecesarias y no, tampoco era _gay_. Levantó su cabeza, analizando el lugar donde estaba, un centro comercial. Sinceramente odiaba esos lugares, sentía la mirada de muchas chicas sobre él, además de que no eran para nada disimuladas con sus comentarios, tal vez eso explicaba de manera clara, su poca atención sobre ellas.

Emprendió su marcha, sin lugar fijó esperando a que cesara la tormenta. Sin embargo, no había previsto la chica de cabellos rosas que venía corriendo en su dirección con una bebida, la cual arriesgaría era caliente y lo comprobó, al sentirla sobre todo su pecho, quemándolo lentamente.

— ¡Lo siento! En serio, lo siento. No te había visto—trató de arreglar un poco la penosa situación—Estaba tan distraída que no te vi—susurró por lo bajo, mientras lo tomaba de un brazo pero se soltó al instante.

— ¿Qué haces?—preguntó toscamente.

— Te compraré una camisa, y te invitaré algo de tomar. Te gusta el té ¿verdad?—murmuró rápidamente, tomándole de la mano.

"_Vaya está chica en verdad que era demasiado confiada"_ pensó, al verse arrastrado por todo el lugar hasta que él accediera a cambiarse la camisa que ella había comprado, para llevarla a lavar. Jurándole que no tardaría más una hora. Lo cuál al parecer, para ella era poco tiempo. Entraron a un pequeño lugar, tomando el pedido de la chica que al parecer, se le había olvidado eran completos extraños y no conocía sus gustos. _Té en lugar de café_ ¿desde cuándo él elegía eso antes que su preciada cafeína?

La vio acercarse con sus pedidos y nuevamente, los cuales se riegan por poco, comprobando que estaba ocasión había sido culpa de ver la hora, tal descuido. Murmurando sin parar disculpas, depositando un poco de dinero en su mesa, la vio marcharse como llegó, limitándose a preguntar su nombre el cual susurró muy bajo, para después salir.

Tratando de ignorar lo sucedido hace unos minutos, se sentó a disfrutar de su bebida, y disponerse a ir al cementerio. Era su ritual de todos los años, mirar sus fotografías y ofrendar unas cosas, junto a unas cuantas palabras. Tomó rumbo a su casa, notando que su amigo, Naruto no lo había llamado en ningún momento. A lo mejor se le olvido. "Mejor así no tengo que soportar las tonterías del _dobe_" murmuró para sí, mirando el cielo oscuro para después buscar sus llaves e introducirlos en la cerradura y disfrutar de su gran amiga, _la soledad_.

— ¡Sorpresa!—escuchó apenas abrió la puerta sobresaltándolo, buscando una mirada azul por el lugar para confirmar sus sospechas se limito a murmurar un bajo _"Naruto"_ para fulminarlo con la mirada él sabía que odiaba todas esas fiestas, el ruido y el desorden. Y aún así, hacía una fiesta ¿dónde rayos estaba su sentido de entendimiento de las cosas?

— ¡Hola Sasuke-_kun_!—escuchó el saludo de alguien a su lado, borrando por un momento sus pensamientos, girando un poco su cabeza se encontró de nuevo con esa chica del centro comercial. Quien le miraba con esos ojos jades y su cabellera rosa un poco más arreglada que en la tarde.

— ¿Tú…?

—_Sakura_, mi nombre es Sakura Haruno. Lo siento de nuevo, se me había olvidado presentarme. Qué grosera y despistada soy—rió un poco— De no ser así, a lo mejor nunca te hubiera tirado mi té encima. Vale, creo que estoy hablando de más. Estoy aquí porque conozco a Naruto y me pidió que le ayudara con la fiesta de su mejor amigo.

El Uchiha sólo asintió buscando un asiento, cerca de la puerta. Disfrutando de la poca tranquilidad que quedaba antes de que el _dobe_ llegará ante él. Y al parecer, apareció justo en ese momento, en el que trataba de calmar sus instintos.

—_Teme, _¡Feliz cumpleaños! Estuve a punto de ir por ti—se sentó junto al azabache, abrazándolo por el cuello—Será una gran fiesta, pero vamos ni siquiera tienes una bebida—observó como el rubio lo miraba de manera desaprobada ¿qué importaba? ¡Quería que todos se fueran!—Iré por una para ti, pero no te muevas.

Gritó antes de perderse entre la multitud. Agradecía tener un apartamento grande. Con una gran vista de la cuidad de lo contrario, hubiera sido imposible. Podría jurar que invitó a toda la universidad con la excusa de que era su cumpleaños, y no podía pasarla _solo "Tonterías"_ pensó frunciendo el ceño, al ver una chica regar un poco del vaso sobre su piso.

—No te gustan las fiestas ¿verdad?—preguntó nuevamente la chica, tomando lugar a su lado.

—No.

— ¿Te parece si vamos por una taza de té? Prometo que esta vez no me iré —la escuchó preguntar a su lado, tímidamente mientras le sonreía.

Aceptó con un movimiento de cabeza, sintiendo inmediatamente, la mano de la chica tomar la suya, y escabullirse ante los invitados, salieron del lugar en busca de sus bebidas. Caminaron unas cuantas cuadras para llegar a una cafetería. Se sentó esperando que la chica pidiera y volviera con la orden; observando cada movimiento de ella, mientras se acercaba hasta la mesa, dejando frente a él la taza de té humeante. Debía aceptar que le agradaba mucho más esa situación que la ruidosa fiesta.

La vio sonreír nuevamente, algo apenada y quería creer que, tal vez el destino no era tan cruel con él. Y le había invitado a alejarse de su soledad, después de haberle hecho pasar la peor tarde de su vida, justamente el día de su cumpleaños. Pero como recompensa le había otorgado la oportunidad de conocer a alguien diferente. Sin embargo se preguntaba _¿cómo fue posible que tomaran confianza tan pronto, además de poder despertar cierto interés en él? _No obstante, no podían esperar a que lo admitiera. Nunca lo haría. Lo único que quedaba por ahora, es aceptar la taza caliente de té junto a la compañía de _Sakura, la cual en definitiva_ era una gran combinación.

…_Lo más seguro, es que después de esto, no estaría solo, nunca más._

.

.

.

**FIN**

* * *

_._

_Bueno, creo que este uno de los escritos más largos que he realizado para el mes. Curiosamente, Kishimoto nos ha dado sorpresas muy agradables en los últimos dos mangas ¿no les parece? Me han gustado mucho en lo personal. Para concluir, __gracias por leer. Espero les haya gustado este One-shot. Se aceptan comentarios de cualquier índole. _

_Dentro de poco subiré el capítulo de mi long-fic "Escape de la sumisión" ¡estad pendientes!_

_Cuídense_


End file.
